


El soy yo

by KataPiscis



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KataPiscis/pseuds/KataPiscis
Summary: Afrodita descubre que su relación con Deathmask no es lo que él creía que era y lo lleva apuntar en la dirección correcta.
Relationships: Capricorn Shura/Pisces Aphrodite
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	El soy yo

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primera historia acá y quería que fuera con mi pareja favorita.

Afrodita se plantó delante del templo de Capricornio con cara de pocos amigos. No creyó que fuera necesario elevar su cosmos para hacerse notar, imaginó que con su mal humor, sería suficiente para alertar al dueño de la décima casa, pero se equivocó. Shura no se percató de su presencia y eso permitió al decimosegundo guardián confirmar sus sospechas y la razón por la que estaba tan molesto.

Dentro de Capricornio, Shura, mantenía una interesante charla con el santo de la cuarta casa que de inmediato captó su atención, porque, como lo supuso, trataba de él. Decidido, se obligó a tranquilizarse y esconderse detrás de uno de los pilares para no ser descubierto por ninguno de los dos. Mientras tanto, en la sala, ambos santos seguían tranquilamente con su conversación ajenos al intruso que los escuchaba.

—¿Crees que eso funcione? —preguntó Deathmask.

—Por supuesto —dijo seguro de sí mismo el otro —a Afrodita le encantará.

Claro que le iba a encantar, Afrodita pensó con desdén, a él le encantaban los detalles, por pequeños que éstos fueran, se notaba que Shura lo conocía bastante bien y eso era lo que más lo enfadaba, ¿acaso creyeron que nunca se enteraría? Podía ser muchas cosas, pero no idiota. Por supuesto que en algún momento iba a enterarse que todos los detalles que recibía de parte de Deathmask, en realidad, provenían de Shura.

No fue difícil descubrirlo. Solo bastó que el de Capricornio se ausentara lo suficiente como para dejar al de Cáncer sin ideas y que, nada más regresara, de pronto, estuviera lleno de ideas y de detalles (que le encantaban, no lo negaba). Fue algo que le costó creer —una semana desde el regreso de Shura de una misión—, pero con lo escuchado no le quedaba ninguna duda.

El mes que estuvo ausente, Afrodita solo recibió detalles nada especiales, alguna que otra flor, chocolates y cosas de ese estilo, pero absolutamente nada especial, ni siquiera una salida al pueblo. Las tardes, se las pasaban encerrados, ya fuera en el templo de Piscis o el de Cáncer viendo cualquier cosa y Death, tomando cerveza y cualquier intento de diálogo por parte de Afrodita era infructuosa.

—¿Sabes qué? —dijo el sueco una tarde, harto de ver las películas llenas de violencia que gustaban al de Cáncer —olvidé que Saga me pidió un favor, debo volver a mi templo.

—¿Quieres qué te acompañe? —preguntó el de Cáncer sin despegar la vista del televisor.

—No es necesario —respondió Afrodita con un bufido, dirigiéndose a la salida y sin obtener más de Deathmask.

Durante el resto de la semana, sí Afrodita no buscaba al de Cáncer, éste no le buscaba, así que resignado, también dejó de prestarle atención. Hasta que una mañana, al salir de su templo, se encontró una caja con una orquídea dentro y la flor venía acompañada de un poema que Afrodita nunca había leído y, supuso que estaba escrito para él —como muchos otros que ya había recibido en el pasado—, Death, volvía a ser el mismo.

Decidido y con una gran sonrisa, comenzó a bajar las doce casas, para buscar a Death y agradecerle el detalle. Al pasar por la décima casa, se topó con Shura, lo que hizo que se alegrara a un más, ese mes, el Capricornio, le había hecho mucha falta. Así que no más verlo, se lanzó a abrazarlo y rápidamente fue correspondido.

—¿Cuándo llegaste? —preguntó Afrodita al separarse de él. 

—Anoche, ya tarde, por eso no te avisé —se apresuró a decir al ver que Afrodita ponía morros.

—Oh, entiendo —respondió Afrodita suavizando el gesto.

—¿Vas con Death? —preguntó señalando la flor.

—Sí, quiero agradecerle, llevaba días sin darme nada y… —Afrodita parpadeó al notar la coincidencia.  
Sacudió el pensamiento, seguro no era más que eso—. Nada, debo irme.

Se despidió de Shura con un movimiento de mano y siguió su camino. La duda ya estaba plantada y con forme pasaban los días, más se convencía, no podía ser coincidencia que nada más regresar Shura, los detalles de Death lo hicieran. Trató de que alguno de los dos confesara, que le explicaran el por qué, sin resultado.

Shura, sabía desde hace mucho que amaba a Death e incluso lo instó a confesarse y luego comenzó a conocer más al italiano y supo que no se había equivocado, porque el de Cáncer lo trataba como siempre quiso, como Shura sabía quería que lo trataran. Se sentía traicionado, no se explicaba el porqué de su actuar. Había vivido una mentira, ya no le quedaba duda.

—Son un par de desgraciados —dijo saliendo de su escondite temblando por la ira contenida sobresaltando a los otros que se pusieron pálidos al escucharlo.

—Afro...

—¿Cómo pudieron? —no los dejó hablar—, ¿creyeron que nunca me daría cuenta? Jamás me esperé esto de ti, Shura. Creí que éramos amigos.

—Lo somos —se apresuró a decir el español intentando acercarse, pero siendo rechazado por Afrodita —déjame explicarte, por favor.

—No quiero tus explicaciones, de ninguno —dijo dándose la vuelta y alejándose del templo.

Llegó hasta Piscis y ahí se puso a golpear todo lo que encontró a su paso. La rabia y la frustración lo hicieron perder los estribos. Ni siquiera los había podido golpear como hubiese deseado, amaba demasiado a Shura como para hacerle daño, aun cuando se lo mereciera. Detuvo los golpes que en ese momento le propinaba a una almohada. Así, de repente, la verdad lo golpeó en la cara. Era un idiota.

Shura ingresó al templo de los peces un par de horas después, cuando calculó que Afrodita estaba más tranquilo como para escucharlo y estaba seguro que también había comprendido su proceder. Lo encontró en la sala, abrazando un peluche que él le había regalado, mirando sus pies como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo y con la sala hecha un desastre.

—¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? —le preguntó sin cambiar de posición.

—No quería que te sintieras mal —dijo al tiempo que se dejaba caer en el sofá aun lado de él —amabas a Death y yo... bueno, me conformaba conque fueras feliz.

—Y no se te ocurrió que podía ser feliz contigo, ¿verdad? —Shura, que hasta ese momento se había quedado con la mirada fija en el piso miró a Afrodita, que seguía igual que cuando entró—. No se te ocurrió que, siendo la persona que mejor me conoce, podía conquistarme, ¿no? 

—Afro...—quería detenerlo, su corazón se estaba ilusionando y no resistiría la decepción si aquello no era la confesión que esperaba.

—Y tampoco se te pasó por esa cabezota que con cada detalle que tenías para conmigo me llenaba de ilusión, ¿cierto?

—Afrodita —finalmente logró que los celestes ojos lo miraran—, quien te llenó de detalles fue Death, el que te ilusionó fue Death, el que te conquistó...

—No —lo interrumpió con una pequeña sonrisa —Death solo fue la cara, pero tú pusiste el alma, fuiste quien me conquistó, él en realidad eras tú —dejó el peluche a un lado y se levantó para sentarse a horcajadas sobre Shura—. Todavía no te perdono —pasó sus dedos por el cabello oscuro—, pero la canción que me escribiste puede ser un buen comienzo.

Shura, sonrió. Sin duda ambos se conocían demasiado bien. Tuvo la tentación de pasar sus manos por las piernas de Afrodita, pero contrario a eso, le tomó las manos y se las besó, logrando una tierna sonrisa de parte del sueco.

—¿Qué tal sí me ofrezco a limpiar tu templo, llevarte a cenar al pueblo y luego cantarte?  
—Hmmm tentador —respondió llevándose el dedo índice a la barbilla fingiendo pensar—, pero prefiero primero la cena, luego la canción y al final pensamos en la limpieza.

—Me parece perfecto.

Lo ayudó a levantarse de su regazo y lo que restaba de la noche se la pasó consintiéndolo y ganándose su perdón de todas las formas en las que se le ocurrió. No volvieron a Piscis hasta el siguiente día.


End file.
